


all it took

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: -was one kiss.





	all it took

All it took was one kiss for Kim Minseok.

"A kiss."

Minseok's voice cut into the silence. It halted Sehun's step and the latter turned around on his heels.

"I will stop liking you. I will stop having feelings for-"

His breath hitched upon seeing the man took a step closer, slowly approaching him who was standing frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"You want a kiss?" Sehun's eyes never left his, his voice deep and calm but it was unsettling to Minseok.

"Yes." he finally managed to let out--feeling his determination wavering.

Sehun stopped right in front of him. There wasn't much of a distance between them that Minseok could feel the man's breath warm on his face.

"You want to stop liking me?"

Minseok looked down and nodded--his hands balled into a fist. It seemed like it was a wrong move to look up because Sehun's face was inching closer until there was only a breath separating them.

"Let's see if you can do it."

Minseok screwed his eyes shut and felt Sehun's lips on his a second later.

It was just a simple press of lips but Minseok felt his resolution crumbling, his pride hurt at how dumb he was for asking this of the other. For Sehun, of course, it meant nothing. He kissed a lot of strangers before so what made him think he couldn't kiss Minseok? It felt terrible--Minseok felt sick. He pushed the man away to glare at him and wiped his mouth with the hem of his sweater before turning away to get out of there.

All it took was one kiss for Minseok to realize he couldn't stop liking Oh Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> special mention to the president of sexiuist and the best sexiu fanartist out there @.Slxoxl2 though she probably won't find this fic but i still wanna thank her for inspiring me to write this drabble!


End file.
